


Thankful

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Thanksgiving fic, a little bit of ticklingI love feedback! Critique is greatly appreciated! I love my family and my thanksgiving dinners, but I know not everyone has awesome fams or feasts. This fic is for y’all.
Kudos: 10





	Thankful

Virgil had fled to a kind of unfair spot.

There was a reason everyone compared him to a cat. Well MANY reasons, but his ability to perch up high was one of them.

Virgil was currently in the cabinet above the fridge, too high for everyone else.

He was really.. REALLY feeling the effects of Patton’s contagious silliness.

Logan explained it earlier… Laughter isn’t only Patton’s department, surprisingly it’s also Virgil’s, as laughter is sometimes due to anxiety, panic, or nervousness.

And this game where they all had to hide from the evil tickle monster and if they’re found get to have all their tickle spots tickled to pieces? You can imagine the giddiness it provokes.

Virgil had both hands over his mouth to keep in the giggles bubbling up in his chest.

Most people wouldn’t guess Virgil to be a giggly person, but unfortunately for his edgy facade, he really was. He was just used to hiding his laughter.

So this game became more of a ‘how long can Virgil hold in his laughter before it gives him away’ kind of game.

The time passed rather quickly once Logan was found as Virgil could listen to what was happening. He could imagine Logan’s cute I’m-trying-not-to-laugh face as Patton danced his fingers over his ribs.

He could tell when he got his feet- the screams of laughter were enough of a clue.

And when he got Roman he could tell exactly what spot he went for first: ribs. Most likely a build up to the underarms which came next with screams and cackles.

But then… Roman’s laughter died down.

And then there was one.

Now Patton was on the hunt for him specifically.

The thought made giggles start bubbling up again.

Damn the silly mood!!!

“Oh Virgil~ Where are you?”

Virgil prayed he didn’t hear the squeak he just emitted.

“I guess I’ll just practice my puns since nooooooo one’s here.”

Oh no.

“I’m reading a book about anti-gravity. It’s impossible to put down!“

Virgil snickered and slapped a hand to his mouth.

“A slice of apple pie is $2.50 in Jamaica and $3.00 in the Bahamas. These are the pie rates of the Caribbean.“

Virgil let out a few giggles at that one. Why did he have to love puns so much!?

“Did you hear the news? FedEx and UPS are merging. They’re going to go by the name Fed-Up from now on.“

Virgil snorted and burst into giggles.

—

Patton grinned. He eyed the cabinet above the fridge, pouring out adorable giggles from a familiar someone hiding away.

“Someone’s got a case of the giggles. I haven’t even touched you yet!” Patton giggled to himself, smiling wide at the situation. Virgil was an interesting case when it came to laughter. Most would think he doesn’t laugh much, and he tries not to. But Virgil was actually a really giggly person. You just had to get him going and then he couldn’t stop.

Now… how to get him down…

Idea!

Patton left the room to fetch his two previous victims.

—

“You guys know the plan?” Patton whispered to Roman and Logan.

“Anything to get our giggly little stormcloud down.”

Logan crouched down, allowing Patton to get on his shoulders. He stood which let Patton be eye level with the top of the fridge.

Roman snapped his finger and-

A small King Charles Spaniel Puppy was in his arms. He handed it to Patton who grinned.

“Knock knock, Virgey.” Patton held the dog in one hand and opened the cabinet.

Virgil squeaked and covered his giant smile.

“I have a friend that’s gonna help you down!”

With that, Patton let the puppy onto the fridge who immediately scurried to Virgil and began licking his face and neck.

Logan let Patton down while Virgil began squealing and giggling. He crawled out of the cabinet, his shoulders scrunched up high to keep the dog from licking his ticklish neck.

He fell forward onto the mattress Roman had conjured for him.

Virgil looked up to see Logan holding the puppy with Roman and Patton grinning down at him.

Virgil put a hand to his mouth to keep the nervous giggles inside.

“Well somebody sure is giggly today!”

“C-Cahan’t hehelp it!” Virgil put both hands over his mouth to hold back the impending giggle fit.

“And knowing the tickle monster is about to tickle you silly probably isn’t helping.” Patton grinned at Virgil’s squeaking and curling into a ball.

This was gonna tickle. A lot.


End file.
